The President and The Quarterback
by aegv21
Summary: Bella is the President of the Student Council and the top of her junior class. While Edward, is the Quarterback and Captain of the Forks High Football team. Everyone in school knows they like each other but they're, both, too blind to see it. 1st fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Dear Readers, this is my first FanFic. So please be nice :). Thanks! Hope you like it!**

**Summary: Bella is the President of the Student Council and the top of her junior class. While Edward, is the Quarterback and Captain of the Forks High Football team. Everyone in school knows they like each other but they're, both, too blind to see it. Will they stay together as Best Friends? Or the new girl will just ruin them both?**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

_BBRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!_

I heard the school bell ring. Finally, all my classes are now over! But I don't have to go home just yet. Being the Student Council's President I have to go to all the meetings and stuff. But the meetings are usually MWF (Monday, Wednesday and Friday). Unfortunately, it's Friday, the last day of the week.

"Hi Bella! Ready to go to the meeting?" Alice asked in her chirpy voice. Ahh, Alice Cullen, my B.F.F. and the sister of my crush, Edward Cullen! She's also the Vice President of the Student Council.

"Sure, Ali! Just let me fix my things first." I said. While she just nodded and sat at my table watching me getting my things and placing it to my black JanSport right pack backpack. Which my mom gave me for Christmas.

When I was finished, me and Alice walked out of Algebra class and went straight to A-2 room just beside Principal Greene's office. While walking, Alice is talking about her boyfriend Jasper Whitlock which, who I might add, is one of Edward's best friend.

"So he took me to this elegant restaurant that looked very expensive and…" Alice started but I decided I'll let it pass my ears and think of the person I wanted to be with. Edward Cullen. My best friend and my crush. Though he doesn't know it. Except for Alice, Jasper and the rest of the student body! Thanks to Alice but they all promised to not tell which I highly doubt they would tell him.

But some told me that he likes me too, a lot. I don't believe in such nonsense even though I wanted it to be real. He couldn't possibly like me I mean with the glasses and everything that makes me really look like a geek or a nerd but people don't treat me that way here all because I'm the president.

"Bella?" I heard Alice asked. She had a confused look on her face.

"U… Yes, Ali?" I asked slightly dazed of what I'm thinking.

"I was just asking you 'why haven't you got inside?' It's time for the meeting Bells." she explained.

"Sorry. I was just deep in thoughts." I explained.

"How deep? Really deep or Edward deep?" she asked teasingly.

"Whatever, Alice! Let's just go inside and talk about the big game next Friday." I said.

"Okay. Whatever you say Miss President!" she said while saluting.

I chuckled and happily went in to discuss about Edward's, I mean, Forks' big game.

**AN: I know it's short but I'll keep updated. :) All I need is only 5 reviews! Thanks**

**Aegv21**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** **Dear Readers, although I didn't get 5 reviews I'm still gonna write for you guys! I only got 4 but hey, you can't always get what you want. Anyways, I like to thank the following people:**

**TeamCullen4evaxxMissK –L –Cullen, carefulositopeace, lion-and-the-lamb-648, and Cullen4life1996 for giving me great reviews! I really appreciate them! So this is for you guys!**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

_1 hour and 30 minutes later…_

"Okay thanks guys! And ooh, remember we have to make streamers and banners that are composed of green and silver colors! 'Kay?" I told the whole student council. Some of them nodding, while some saying 'yeah', 'sure' and 'okay'.

"Alright. Bye guys! See you on Monday!" I said happily. Glad that's over. We usually have disagreements whenever there's a special event.

"Bye, Bella!" They all said.

"Soo… It's Friday…" Alice said. "Are you going somewhere later?"

"Uhmm…" I said while trying to remember. Hmm… What was I supposed to do this Friday? Isn't Friday where me and Edward go to his house and watch a movie?

"Movie night, right? I mean at your house with Edward. No shopping and slumber parties, right?" I asked. Please no shopping, please no slumber parties, please, please, please, oh please!

"Yeah. It's movie night! DUH Bella! Though I'd rather we go shopping then slumber party but I know you have to spend time with my brother dearest." Alice said while pouting at her last sentence.

"Yeah, whatever!" I said while walking out of the room. Sheesh! Does Alice always have to be sensitive when we talk about no shopping or slumber parties? Oh yeah! I forgot Bella Barbie!

"Anyways I know that you want to ya know be close to my brother. Even though you already are." Alice said, whispering the last sentence.

"C'mon Alice! We have to concentrate on our Preliminaries and the game's next week. And you still talking about shopping? You're unbelievable!" I said. Oh yeah! I forgot prelims! Gosh, I gotta start today, this afternoon studying, making reviewers, and flashcards before I go to Edwards.

"Hey Bella." Edward said. I could almost hear my heart beating like a hummingbird's wings. Ahh… Edward. The way he says my name it's beautiful, wonderful, don't he ever change? **(AN: A line from Taylor Swift's Song- Hey Stephen)**

"H-hi Eddy!" I stuttered. Great for making a nice greeting to a horrible one! Gosh am I that wrapped-up in his beautiful fingers?

"Ha! Eddy! So funny! Hahaha!" Alice said then burst into laughing her butt off.

"Alice! Shut up! Or I'll burn all of your shoes!" Edward said angrily.

Alice stopped laughing. "You wouldn't!" Alice said. Her eyes were big that it may roll out of their sockets.

"You know I would!" Edward said seriously. Gosh, Edward looks hot while he's serious. Shut Up, Bella!

"Okay, fine! I'll see you at the car! Bye Bells!" Alice said. Then took off walking, more like dancing, to the glass doors.

"You really have to call me Eddy in front of her." Edward said. Gazing me with his penetrating emerald green eyes.

"U… Well, yeah… 'Sides I think I'll survive." I told him. It was true though, I'll survive. I'm the one who can only survive calling him Eddy and never, ever received a death threat coming from him.

"Don't push your luck, Belly. So what has the President and her council have in mind for the big game?" He asked.

"Oh well. We'll have streamers and banners with our school colors. While the cheerleaders do the rest of the moral support." I explained. We were now walking straight to the glass door which Alice had already exited through.

"Okay then I guess that's great." Edward said.

I stared at him. In all his glory! We were already close to the glass door, when my clumsiness started. I slipped in nothing and I was expecting to hit the floor when two strong familiar arms caught me.

"Careful, Belly. We don't wanna visit the clinic again." Edward said. And I blushed with the color of beetroot red.

"Thanks. If it weren't for you I would have been bleeding. You're a really great best friend and I'm glad that your one of my bffs." I said.

Edward looked kind of pained for a moment but quickly composed his face when he saw me staring at him.

"Only best friends." He whispered. Which I know it was not intended of me hearing.

"Anyways. Thanks again." I said. While stepping away from him. Though I had miss the contact. I continued walking to the glass door, with my eyes looking down at my feet. So that I won't trip.

"Okay. Bye belly. Watch the glass-ooh!" Edward said. But his warning was too late I already slammed at the glass door.

"Ouch!" I said. I stepped away quickly at the door with my glasses falling. Great! I can't see!

I reached out for it and I accidentally touched Edward's hand. I felt a spark of electricity ran through me. I liked it.

"Here ya go Belly-boo!" Edward said mockingly.

"Thanks Eddy-poo!" I countered.

"No time for that squirt. Let's go home before dark." Edward said. And gave me my glasses back.

He grabbed my hand.

And we both walked out of the glass door hand in hand.

**AN: So that's all. Still need 4-5 reviews 'till I do the next chapter. :) **

**Thanks again! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Dearest Readers, thanks again for giving me great reviews! I really appreciate them. I'll keep writing for you guys! Thanks again! Especially for:**

**A is for Angel, lion-and-the-lamb-648 (again *smiles*), sammii19, Wickedcurveball and a Reader.**

**Thank you again!**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I walked to my car after saying goodbye to Edward. He surprised me by giving me a hug. Of course, I hugged him back. Why would I not? He's handsome, cute, funny, amazing, sweet, nice, etc. My list could go on and on and on about he's attitude and looks.

I closed my Red Chevy Truck's door causing a rain of rusty metal to shower. Hey, it's old but I love it! Though mom said one day she'll replace it to a much more 'modern' type of car. She wouldn't listen to me when I say 'Mom it's alright. It still runs good!' But I never win that argument. So I always lost but at least I tried, right?

I saw Edward's silver Volvo pass through my window. He even honked twice when he thought I wasn't looking. I honked back telling him I saw him. After that he just drove off.

I followed after 5 times of trying to run my truck.

_2 hours later…_

I was done reviewing English, Spanish, and even Algebra. I was still wondering why my brain doesn't get hay wired. I mean, look Algebra! The mixture of letters in the alphabet and numbers! Not to mention adding, subtracting, multiplying and dividing. And Spanish! Que barbaridad! Que horor! **(AN: Translation: What the hell! *it's an expression not a question*)** See what I mean?

I looked at the clocked. It was 5:00. Alice told me that she would pick me up at 5:30, so that means I have 30 minutes to spare.

I started cleaning up my room and put all my reviewers at my bag. Then, went to the bathroom to take a bath. I take baths twice! I don't want to be all sweaty and icky! Yup, I'm a sensitive person who hates bad sanitation especially on the body! Who wants to sit with a person who has BO? And the other reason is that I'm going to see Edward. I have to be clean and fresh!

I let the hot water pour through my back then I scrub my whole body with my favorite soap, shampooed with my favorite strawberry shampoo, and brushed my teeth.

I changed to my favorite pajamas which was a pink and silky and it's brand is Victoria Secret. I only use this for special occasions like the movie night. I brushed my unruly brown hair. Then looked up at the mirror. I was decent, simple and geeky Bella. He was hot, cool and awesome Edward. When combined together, is not compatible. Like this:

Decent, Simple and Geeky Gal + Hot, Cool, Awesome Guy= Not Compatible!

I could also see 0% compatibility on love tests. The one where you put your name and his then click and see if you are compatible with each other.

I sighed. We could never be together. People would disagree if we both dated. Saying stuff like 'she's ugly and he's hot', 'I'm so much better than her' or 'your girlfriend sucks 'cuz she's not like us'. I would get really hurt and that might even cause Edward to loose his popularity just because of yours truly.

Sometimes I wonder why wasn't I born with golden blonde hair (my mom's blonde) or why wasn't I born with beautiful sapphire eyes? But you can't always get what you want. And for me that's the hair, eyes and Edward. I can't get them.

_Ding! Dong!_

I jumped at my position. I didn't realize that I've taken too much time in the bathroom. Thinking of what I wanted and what I can't have. Naturally not by surgery.

I walked down the stairs and opened the door expecting a pixie jumping up and down but all I saw was penny colored hair styled unruly, very unruly.

"Hey, Belly! Alice couldn't pick you up because she had a lot to do with the preliminaries. Really? What's up with girls and books?" Edward said teasingly.

"Well, Eddy. Girls tend to do that because boys are lacking in education and we girls have to study hard so we don't lack in them." I said.

"Your telling me I-I'm a-a no br-brain-brainer?" Edward said shocked. I knew he was only acting but he looks soo cute!

"It's not that you're a no brainer. It's just that you boys don't study that hard. You have no perseverance in studying. DUH! Eddy!" I said. **(AN: Please no hard feeling especially for boys. Thanks!)**

"Ok fine! I get your drift. So, uh are you ready to go?" Edward asked while running his fingers through his hair. He does that when he's nervous.

Wait? Edward is nervous because of me? Unbelievable!

"Yeah, sure, fine, great! Let's go!" I said enthusiastically. Edward's nervous around me! I thought with a sing song voice.

I closed the door tightly. My dad, Charlie, knows it's movie night so he doesn't have to bother wondering where in the world am I?

I walked to Edward's Volvo. Edward opening the passenger door for me like the gentleman he is. He shut the door ever so lightly then he walked to the other side while me, putting on my seatbelt like a good girl who is the daughter of a police not to mention chief!

Then, Edward started the car and drove. Enclosing us with comfortable silence.

**AN: There ya go! It's the third chapter. So on Monday-Friday I'll try to update 2-3 chapters a day so you can read more. While tomorrow just one. And it will be Edward's POV! Yay!**

**Hope you like 'em! Please give me more reviews. Thanks sooo much!**

**Aegv21**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Dear Readers, so anyways this is the new chapter. I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews! I really appreciate that you guys are looking forward of me updating this story! :)**

**Special thanks to:**

**A is for Angel, carfulositopeace, porkkana, and sammii19!**

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

I was driving my car with Bella riding just beside me. Ahh… Bella… The most nicest, cutest, prettiest, most beautiful, sweetest, and you know what I mean. For those people who don't know what I'm feeling then it's something about the only person that your mind fills and never, ever goes away even for just a millisecond.

I always like Bella. Everyone knows that except her. I don't even think it's a crush anymore!

"Hey, Eddy. Can I turn on the radio?" Bella said in her angelic voice.

"You know you can turn anything you like in this car, Belly." I said.

_Even me. You can turn me into the happiest man alive just to be loved by you, not in the brotherly way of course. _I thought.

"Ok then." She said then giggled. Oh how cute!

She started fumbling around with the controls. Finding a good station where good music plays. I have tons of cds in my car but maybe I'll just keep it for awhile, when she gets bored and stuff.

_After a minute or two…_

"Belly! There isn't much of a good station. Just pick one of my cds and-" I was cut off by Bella putting her fragile index finger up.

"Wait! I know there something good here…" She said not giving up.

Until…

"_When I met you girl my heart went Knock-knock_

_Now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop-stop"_

"Oh my dear god! Turn that thing off! Aghhh! Stop Beib! Stop!" I said. Practically shouting my head off. What's so special about Beiber anyways? I mean his last name rhymes with Beavers! **(AN: No offense to Justin Beiber fans… Peace! Thanks!)**

Bella just laughed and turned to a more calming radio station.

"_I've known you for so long you are a friend of mine_

_But is this all we ever could be?_

_I've loved you ever since you are a friend of mine_

_And babe, is this all we ever could be?_

_Refrain:_

_You tell me things I'll never know_

_I'll show you love you've never shown_

_And then again where you go _

_I'm always at your side_

_You tell me 'bout the love you've had_

_I listen very eagerly_

_But deep inside you'll never see_

_This feeling of emptiness it makes me feel sad_

_But then again I'm glad_

_I've known you all my life you are a friend of mine_

_I know this is how's it's gonna be_

_I loved you then and I love you still you're a friend of mine_

_Now I know friends are all we ever could be_

_Refrain:_

_You tell me things I'll never know_

_I'll show you love you've never shown_

_But then again where you are_

_I'm always at your side _

_You tell me 'bout the love you've had_

_I listen very eagerly_

_But deep inside you'll never see_

_This feeling of emptiness it makes me feel sad_

_But then again, then again I'm glad_

"_That was Friend Of Mine by Odette Quesada. Right here on OPM station! And here's Your Love By-"_

I was shocked! That song really affected my feeling for Bella. Hmm… I wonder why Bella turned off the radio.

"Belly, uhh… Why'd you turn off the radio?" I asked.

"Uuu… It's nothing! I just-just don't wanna listen anymore, yeah! I don't wanna listen anymore!" She said defensively.

"Ookay… But I wanna listen!" I said in a whiny voice.

"Well… You have to listen later, because here we are at your house." She said pointing to the 3-storey house (practically a mansion), white colored and full of glass.

"Okay." I said while parking my car next to Alice's Porsche.

I took off my seatbelt when Bella did. And I opened my door to go to the passenger seat where Bella is still fumbling with her seatbelt.

"Just push that button and it will release. No need to pull it out! That's why they have-" I said when I opened Bella's door. And practically cut my sentence again!

"Button! I know Edward! I know! Sheesh! Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner!" Bella said while I laughed! **(AN: **_**Stupid shiny Volvo owner **_**is actually thought by Bella on Twilight)**

I helped Bella take off her seatbelt. For a smart girl she's dumb when it comes to cars. Guess her brain got hay wired with Algebra. I mean who wouldn't?

When the seatbelt's off I extended my hand. Hey! Any gentleman would do that. Especially for the lady he likes!

When she touched my hand I felt an electric current ran through me. I looked at Bella and saw she was beautifully blushing.

"So… What has Alice picked out this time?" She asked. I know what she's talking about. Though I never really got a chance to ask her what movie she picked out.

I shrugged. And held until we're in the porch.

"Let's just wait and see." Bella said then sighed before opening the door.

**AN: There you go guys! I hope you like it! I need reviews! Thanks! (Doesn't matter how many reviews)**

**:)**

**Aegv21 **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Dearest readers, thanks for supporting me. :) I Thank you all again. Soo… I was wondering since I'm a little short of characters… Umm… I wanted you guys to send me a name (any name, it doesn't have to be your name!) and their personality. They can be the new girl that would be Bella's rival over Edward (I'm sick of people characterizing it mostly to Tanya, Lauren or Jessica) and some can be Bella's best friends… :)**

**Special thanks to: lion-and-the-lamb-648 (again thanks for supporting), A is for Angel, star-night-love14, vamplover14 and Amyytje.**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

I opened the door to see a jumping pixie up and down. Happily smiling like a kid in Christmas morning!

"OMG, Bella! You never guessed what I picked out tonight! And do you know who decided to come over? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Alice practically shouted in front of me still jumping.

Of course, I didn't know what the pixie got in store for us. But I know Jasper is the one who decided to come over.

"I know Jasper's gonna come , Alice!" Edward said knowingly.

I chuckled.

"Humph! Way to ruin the surprise Ed-dy! Now, Bella knows!" Alice said then pouted.

"Aww… Alice! I practically knew who's gonna come. I mean, Jasper would be the only person you always ask, besides me, or do you have other best friends you're not telling me about?" I said.

"Yeah, your right! And you know, you're the one of my best friends." She said.

Wait! Did she just said 'one of my best friends'?

"'One of my best friends'? Are there others, Alice?" I said. How can she not tell me about this? I mean she can tell me everything!

"You'll just see. And you'll meet them at… Ooh! Did you guys know I picked Scream? The one with Drew Barrymore on it? It's soo scary! And then I added a little romance movie! Do you guys know Valentines Day? We're gonna watch them! And, ooh, Bella you can sleep over if you want. I mean… 4 hours and 30 minutes ain't enough!" Alice said, changing the subject.

Scream? What does she think? I'm a-a tough girl? I'm not even that tough!

"Bella are you alright? You seem kinda ummm… Scared?" Edward said while rubbing my shoulders.

Ahh… Like the rubbing part. Small circles then BIG CIRCLES! Ahh… How relaxing!

I heard someone cleared their throat.

"Umm… Sorry just thinking about Scream. Geez! You should've asked me first, Aly!" I said.

The other best friends of hers drifted away. Thanks to Edward. Still rubbing my shoulders.

"Then, that would be no fun! I want some girlish screaming coming from my mouth while Jasper holds me tight in his arms saying calming and soothing words!" Alice said.

I sighed. Leave it to Alice with all those lovey-dovey stuff that just keeps popping on her head.

"Well… Okay then! Let's watch the movies!" I said it with fake enthusiasm.

_DING! DONG!_

"Ahh! Jasper's here! How do I look?" Alice said. Turning around so that we can see her from head to toe.

"Well, you look like a pixie." Edward said. Alice slapped the back of his neck.

"Ow! What was that for?" Edward asked while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think you look nice. Now go get him, pix!" I said.

Alice glared at me but since I gave her a nice comment, she let it slide.

She opened the door while me and Edward gone upstairs to the movie room.

I heard Alice squealing. "H, jazzy! It's so good to see you!" I heard her say.

When me and Edward are jut outside the movie room door, he opened the door and let me in. To my dismay, a surprise I expect were there…

**AN: I'm not gonna update unless you give me names (random names even!) and their personality! Please! I only need five! Any gender but must consist of at least one girl. Thanks again!**

**Aegv21**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Dear Readers, I thank you for giving me names! I really appreciate them! Thanks again for reviews (which btw I appreciate over and over again). Sorry for making the story short :) star-night-love14 but I'll always try to update! Here are the new characters! Thanks to them (I'll write their names too)!**

**Anissa by A is for Angel (Bella's new friend)**

**Dawn by sammii19 (Bella's new friend)**

**Kelsey by star-night-love14 (The new girl that Edward will start liking!)**

**Don't worry though it's just a misunderstanding that will happen between Edward and Bella… :)**

**Thanks again!**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

I was shocked. There were 2 girls! I meant 2 great looking girls at the movie room! I might faint! Is this one of Edward's girlfriend? No they can't be! He never told me about her or them… Unless his afraid of admitting…

"Umm… Excuse me but who are you?" I asked anxious.

"Oh! Hey you must be B! How's it going daug?" a girl with a boy up-do. She started walking up to me (boy style) and held up her hand.

"Uhh… Hi!" I said.

"Oh yeah! I'm soo stupid! I'm Dawn!" she said.

"Oh! Nice to meet you Dawn." I said then shook her hand.

"That over there." Dawn said pointing to a girl wearing a plain pink blouse and jeans. "That's Anissa. She's quite shy ya know." Dawn said, whispering the last part.

Anissa raised her hand then waved after that she put it back.

"Yo! Edz! Didn't see ya there! How's my cousin doin'?" Dawn said.

Cousin? Hmm… I never expected them to be cousins. I looked over at Dawn. She had green eyes! Just like Edward's!

Then, I looked over at Anissa she had hazel eyes. Similar to Alice's! I suddenly felt embarrassed. Though nobody knows I'm embarrassed. To think, they're their cousins! _Geez, Bella! You need to calm down. Edward will tell you if he has a girlfriend! He's your best friend after all._ A part of brain said.

"Oh hey guys! I see you've met my cousins, Bella." Alice said smiling. With Jasper just behind her tail.

"Yeah! Their nice!" I said. They seem nice because I never really get to know them.

"C'mon y'all! I believe we have an awesome, blood curling movie and icky, smoochie, yucky movie we're gonna watch!" Dawn said while she shrug her shoulders at the _icky, smoochie, yucky movie._

I laughed.

"You should probably know I'm sort of a guy. Ya know!" Dawn said.

"Sorry. I thought it was just the get-up." I said, my cheeks blushing.

"Don't cha worry 'bout that! Looks can be deceiving!" She said.

We all went inside the movie room. Dawn and Anissa sitting on the floor, Anissa was scared so she decided to sit at the back but Dawn dared her to sit in front of the floor and there is nothing Anissa could do about it, Alice and Jasper were on the couch, I was going to sit by her but Alice had her head on Jasper's lap and her feet was lying on the rest of the couch so there's no more space, and Me and Edward on the loveseat.

I can feel the electric current ran past my arms.

"Start the movie Dawn." Alice said.

"Which one?" Dawn said getting up.

"Scream, please." Alice said. "I'll go get the popcorn."

While Dawn was placing the cd on the player, Alice handed us a popcorn. I bowl equals to one pair, so me and Edward are going to share. Ahh… Edward. I'm sitting beside him! Hehehe… I chanted in my head.

"What are you thinking?" Edward said nudging me.

I crunched my eyebrows together. Why would he want to know? Hmm…

"Well… Your head's shaking like there was a beat." He said.

"Oh! Well just remembering a song." I said.

"Shh… Hush up, people! The movie's about to start!" Dawn said.

Making me and Edward shut up.

_30 minutes later…_

"Don't answer the phone! Don't!" Alice yelled.

I was hiding in a pillow that a while ago was beside me. I don't wanna get too close with Edward. Even if we're really close.

_10 minutes later…_

I jumped into Edward's arms when the killer stabbed Drew Barrymore.

Yuck!

"OMG! Ahh!" I heard Anissa screamed.

"This is freaking awesome!" Dawn said. Leave it to Dawn who think the killer's freaking awesome.

I screamed when the camera zoomed in on Drew's body hanging from the tree.

Edward's arms tightened around me while I hide on his shoulders.

_30 minutes later…_

The subtitle was suddenly appearing.

I heard everyone sighed. Even me.

"That's it?" Dawn said. "That was it? Oh c'mon! It was only the begging!"

"You okay, darlin'?" Jasper said to a shaking Alice.

"Uh… I don't know…" Alice said.

"Uhmm… Bella. As I like to be in this position, my arms are in pain." Edward said.

"Sorry." I said then unclasped my hand over his neck. I hadn't realized our position. A while ago, it was just me on the other side then he carried me bridal style while sitting and now it looked like I was straddling him.

I sat at the other end of the loveseat. Wait! Wait! Wait! Did he say like? OMG! He said like! Eep!

"B. You okay?" Dawn said looking over me.

"Uhh… Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I said.

"You just 'eeped'! Kinda weird though. Not expecting you to be soo… Girly." She said.

"I'm not! I never thought it slipped my mouth." I said.

"Okay! I'm fully composed let's watch Valentine's Day! EEP!" Alice said.

"Now I get where you got the eeps! I'm not going to hang out with you Al! Don't wanna eep into other people." Dawn said.

Anissa this time changed the cd to Valentine's Day. Pausing the movie.

As we were going to watch the movie, we heard the telephone ring. All of us jumped.

"Uhh… Dawn pick that up, please." Alice said.

"Nu-uh! You're the owner of this house! You go pick that theng up!" Dawn said pointing at the phone.

"Fine!" Alice gave up. That easily? Wow… I really have to get to know that.

"H-he-hello?" Alice said nervously.

There were some buzzing off the phone.

"Oh! Sure. I'll ask her right now." Alice said, relieved.

"Bella. Charlie asked if you wanted to sleep over or your gonna go home after the movie?" Alice said.

"I'll stay." I said.

"K. Charlie she says she'll stay here in our house. Yep. Okay. Bye!" Alice said then hung up.

"Alright! Time to watch some love!" Alice said.

"Yuck!" Dawn complained but pressed play at the button.

_1 hour later…_

Taylor Swift and Taylor Lautner kissed! Aww…

I was getting some popcorn from the bowl but the bowl was almost empty. I reached for the bottom but accidentally touched Edward's hand, who was also getting some popcorn. I blushed then looked at him there was a slight pinkish glow from his cheek. He blushed!

I didn't noticed it but I was still touching Edward's hand.

I suddenly noticed hat Edward held my hand. Squeezing it a little bit to see if I was alright with it so I squeezed his hand back.

I remembered this certain scene with chicken little on it.

_30 minutes later… _

After the movie was finished. I guess I dozed off because all I see were black.

**EPOV**

I looked at Bella who was now sleeping on my lap. Everyone else had been sleeping except for me and Jasper. Dawn was loudly snoring and Alice and Anissa were quiet while Bella was mumbling incoherent thoughts.

"Unicorns… They don't even look like corns… Chicken hates guacamole… Stupid pony… Get a corn!" Bella said.

Me and Jasper laughed quietly.

"Guess we should all carry them to their rooms." Jasper said.

"Yup. Guess so." I said.

I carried Bella to my room. She wouldn't mind. I mean we held hands, hugged together, kissed each other's cheeks and everything. Except, kiss her in the lips. Even if I wanted to.

I sighed then placed her delicately on my queen sized bed.

**AN: There you have it! A nice kinda long chapter… Review please! Thanks! To clear it for you guys… Here's the new characters characteristics:**

**Anissa a really shy girl who has no self confidence**

**Dawn who is a tomboy**

**Kelsey. Nice to some but snobby when she doesn't get what she wants.**

**There… Thanks again… Hope you like it! Special thanks to:**

**A is for Angel, sammii19, Ode1990 and star-night-love14 :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Dear Readers, thank you again for giving me great reviews. I really appreciate it, so so much! Special thanks to:**

**Bellaangel383, CoffeeLuver12, star-night-love14, nousa and Roxie i do byte (I'll use your idea)!**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

_The next day…_

I woke up feeling a little dizzy. Did I get drunk or something? 'Coz I feel like I had a hangover. Nope. All I remember is watching a really scary movie and a cute love story, accidentally touching Edward's hand and holding his hand. That's all. Ahh… I touched his hand!

I felt something move under me and it actually hit the bedside table! I started to panic. I thought I was the only one here in this room.

"Ouch!" I heard someone said.

I looked down at the bed and saw Edward's hand rubbing the back of his neck. I didn't realize I was at Edward's room. I wonder why?

"Good morning, Mr. Ouch-in-the-morning! How was your sleep?" I said smiling.

"Well, good morning too, Ms. Annoy-a-person-that-much-early-morning!" He said laughing.

Ahh… Edward's good laugh. I wish this is how I will always wake up. Hearing Edward's good laugh. Yup, will consider it a dream if that ever happened to me.

I got up then stretched. Not bothering if Edward was there. I heard him got up and heard his bones cracking. I turned around then gasped. I never realized Edward was shirtless.

"What?" he said amused. "Never seen me shirtless before? Oh right. Sorry."

Edward looked for his shirt while I continued staring at his body. Who knew he had 6 pack? A 6 pack! Aw, c'mon! No girl can only imagine looking at his body but he it's just there! Moving around (muscles moving) finding a freaking shirt just to hide his beautiful muscles.

I felt something move down my chin. I placed my hand and felt some gooey and sticky stuff coming down. I turned around away from Edward. Gosh, I've been drooling! DROOLING! I wiped my saliva with the hem of my pink Victoria silk pajama shirt.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Edward said.

The door opened revealing a pixie jumping up and down.

"Alice are you sure you're not hiding any caffeine in your wardrobe or closet?" I asked laughing.

"Nope. I checked it." Edward said joining my laughter.

"Well, it's good to see you guys up and about. Breakfast is ready and Esme made pancakes and waffles!" Alice said cheerfully.

"Okay we'll be joining you in a few." I said.

"Ok." With that Alice left.

"'We'll be joining you?' Why is it 'we'?" Edward asked walking up to me. My heart beating erratically.

"Well I just thought you need a human minute, I mean, every human needs a human minute." I said walking away from him then walked to the bathroom.

"What's a human minute?" Edward asked, he practically followed me.

"Oh! It's gargle your mouth or take a bath or do some business in the bathroom. Really Edward don't you know that?" I said teasingly. Turning myself to face him.

"Well, I don't even know that. So guess I've learned from you." He said staring at me with those penetrating emerald green eyes, intently.

I nodded. Heading for the bathroom door.

"Okay. You need a human minute while I go downstairs and eat." He said walking away.

"Yuck! Let your mother and sister and oh, your cousins, smell your deathly bad breath! Eew!" I said laughing.

"What did you say about my breath?" he said stopping dead in his tracks.

I just shrugged then opened the door. Robotically grabbing the Listerine that was quietly staying on the shelf.

Then I gargled, spit and replaced the Listerine with water but something wrapped my waist, acting on instinct, I spitted on the person whose arms (strong arms) wrapped around my waist.

"Yuck, Bella! Who knew you could be that mean?" Edward said. Unwrapping his arms on my waist.

I actually spitted on Edward! On his beautiful face! I looked at his face and then laughed my butt off. His face was covered with water, of course, but his expression is so funny. He didn't know he should be pissed off or amused or sad!

When I looked at his eyes I know that I was totally in for it. Revenge evidently on his face. I ran out the room him following too. I know when he had that face he is totally gonna tickle me to death 'till I cry 'Mercy'!

I hadn't realize that I was already downstairs because running around can make me feel dizzy. Plus the fact that I bumped on the couch which 'cause me to tumble right in front.

"Hah! I got you now, fiend!" Edward said smirking.

"No! Please! I beg of you!" I said horrified but it was too late! He was already attacking me with his fingers on my waist.

I laughed and I could feel tears running down my cheeks.

"Mer…cy… Pu…lease…" I said between laughs. He was on top of me and I was just below him. Me likey this moment!

"Nope! You spitted on me! Now that really needs pay back." He said smiling.

I continued to laugh, cry, squirm and telling him to stop but he wouldn't listen!

"Well, isn't it early to do lovey dovey stuff?" I heard Alice say.

"Y'all have a great evenin' last night?" I heard Dawn said.

"Uh… Good morning everyone." I heard Anissa said but she was quite unsure.

"Kids, breakfast is ready!" I heard Esme call.

Edward finally stopped.

"Pancakes! Waffles! Yay!" Edward said then jumped up then ran to the kitchen.

I followed everyone to the kitchen.

"Umm… Esme can you please call a little more early when Edward is harassing me?" I asked Esme smiling.

"Oh. I was gonna call for breakfast while he was harassing you. I didn't wanna ruin the moment for you guys. I promise I would do it only if it's necessary." Esme said smiling.

"So, B what did ya do to Edward and he's all harassing you and stuff?" Dawn said.

"She spitted on me! Spitted on me! On my beautiful face!" Edward said while he was still chewing.

"Yuck! Can't you see there are flying food all over? Geez, Eddy where's your manners?" I said.

I heard Dawn snort. "Eddy? Eddy? Aw, c'mon! What's next Eddie-kins? Or-or Eddie-poo?"

Everyone in the table started laughing. While Edward glared at me.

"Thanks, Belly!" He said smiling a little.

"Belly? Belly? Now what the hell was that B? You're a stomach now?" Dawn said causing everyone to laugh except me.

I did something I know no mother would approve in the dining room. Luckily, Esme was the mother of this house so…

I threw Edward a piece to waffle in his face that had a lot of syrup on his face. He looked at me shocked. Then glared.

"Oh it's on! Belly!" He said grabbing pancakes. He threw a pancake at me but I dodge it then it hit Alice's shirt.

Alice screamed.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID! THIS IS MY FAVORITE P.J.S. AND GUESS WHAT? IT'S A VICTORIA SECRET COLLECTION!" Alice said screaming.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Dawn shouted then everybody started to throw pancakes and waffles, even Esme!

Everyone was laughing until we heard a thump and an "Ow!"

We looked at the doorway seeing Jasper was lying on his back.

"Oh! Jazzy, are you alright?" Alice said, walking up to him.

"Yeah, I'm good. Why is the floor covered in pancakes and waffles with added syrup?" Jasper said amused.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Dawn said then we continued our food fight along with Jasper.

**AN: Well there you go guys! I hope you like it! Please review! :)**

**Aegv21**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Dear Readers, sorry for the late update me and my family went on a vacation, so naturally I don'y have a computer or a laptop to update. :( But here it is… :) **

**Thanks again for the reviews!**

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEE-!_

I smacked my alarm clock and I heard a 'thump' below my bedside table. I didn't actually expect that the weekends would fly so fast. I got up then went straight to the bathroom.

I looked at my reflection then sighed. My hair always looked like it's been wrestled by squirrels. I stripped off my clothes then turned on the shower. I was shocked by the heat that hit my body but soon enough my body got used to it. I thought about what had happened this weekend.

Said goodbye to Edward's family and Jasper, Edward dropped me off my house, ate lunch with my family at the park in Port Angeles (it was incredibly sunny), study, made dinner with my mom, study, sleep, wake up, ate breakfast, went to church, ate lunch (with cakes, yay!), study, ate dinner and sleep.

Guess that's just what I did. Boring isn't it?

_You forgot something, _a little voice said in my mind, _Something really important *squeals*._

What was that? A little voice in my mind just squealed! Maybe it's something romantic. But what? Let's flashback shall we. Let's start when I was quietly singing Fearless by Taylor Swift on Edward's car.

_FLASHBACK_

_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah_

We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture every memory

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
my hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in & I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin', it's fearless.

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

_I sang Fearless quietly because I don't want Edward to hear. But unfortunately he heard._

"_Bravo! Bravo! Bravo!" Edward said while clapping._

_I blushed. _

"_Keep your hands on the steering wheel, Eddy! I don't want to crash." I said looking down at my feet._

"_Yeah, as if! I never even gotten a ticket!" Edward said, bragging._

"_Just keep driving properly. I'm a daughter of a police chief! I abide rules. Especially, traffic rules." I said._

"_Yeah, whatever! Here we are at your house, my lady." Edward said with a british accent._

_I giggled. I looked outside, yup, we're definitely outside my house. I could see Charlie's police cruiser._

"_Ok." I said then I unbuckled my seat belt._

_Edward had unbuckled his already and now his going on the other side of the door opening the door for me._

"_Thanks." I said when I go out._

"_No problem." He smiled my favorite crooked smile._

_I went to the porch with him following behind._

"_Uhh… Bye! See you on Monday?" I said unsure. He usually yell 'bye!' at me when I'm at the porch and leave. Why is he still here? Not that I don't mind. I really like it though._

"_Uhmm… Yeah. Good bye!" he said running his fingers through his hair._

"_Ookay." I said._

_Then I didn't expect the next thing that he did, something I want him to do though I never tell him 'coz it will embarrass me, he kissed me lightly on my right cheek!_

_Do best friends kiss each other's cheeks? I wonder. I blushed after that thought._

_I didn't know what I would do. So I chose the option that will practically make m happy but embarrassed at the same time._

_I kissed him back on the right cheek. And he blushed! As in totally blushed! Ahh! (Screaming like a fan girl)_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I almost slipped on the tiles because of thinking what had happened.

_He kissed me on the cheek! He kissed me on the cheek! Oh yeah! Uh huh! Oh yeah! Uh huh! _My mind ranted while I was getting out in the shower completely bathed.

I looked at my waterproof clock and it said 6:00 am. God I've been in the shower for an hour! I better get going.

I got some cute red knitted skirt matched with long sleeved bloused which was also red and knitted but with some cute diamond shapes in it. And stockings with white closed shoes. **(AN: It's like Rachel's clothes in Glee. The one with red stuff.)**

I let my hair down and applied lip balm. My lips were getting dry. And wore my glasses.

I grabbed my bag then walked downstairs to find my mom cooking omelets. Umm… Yummy!

"Good morning mom!" I said.

"Good morning dear. Here you go! Omelets for my Valedictorian daughter!" she said.

"Mom! I'm still not sure if I am." I said.

"Well, sure you are kid! You're really smart!" My dad said coming down the stairs.

I groaned.

My parents are really proud of me of my grades. I mean whose parents wouldn't? All straight A's lowest grade was A-?

Well my answer is a person who doesn't have a brain.

I finished my omelet when I heard a car honked. Surely I wouldn't take the bus. My truck isn't color coding. It's Monday! My car is not allowed to be driven at Tuesday. And that's tomorrow.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" I said kissing both of them at the cheeks.

Ahh… Edward's kiss!

I ran through the door and found none other than a jeep. I looked at it questioningly. I've seen this car before but where?

"Yo, Bella! Gonna stand there or ride here?" I heard Emmett say.

Oh right that must've Emmett's car.

I heard the car door open and found Edward coming closer to me.

"Good morning." Edward said then smiled.

I smiled back.

"Good Morning to you too!" I said.

Edward grabbed my back pack then put it in his shoulder and his other hand grabbed mine.

I feel like I'm in heaven or, as people say, cloud nine!

He led me to the car or jeep that is and opened the door for me. I found Dawn sitting at the far right corner.

"Hey!" I said.

"What's up B?" she said totally gangster like.

"Good actually. Now how am I gonna sit?" I said while eyeing the jeep completely.

The seat was just up to my waist, just! Ugh!

I tried jumping but no use. I heard Edward chuckle.

"Well if you just stop chuckling maybe you could help me?" I said exhausted.

"Sure thing, lov-Bella." He said then threw my bag close to Dawn.

Was Edward gonna say love? Nope! Maybe I'm just imagining it.

He carried me by waist which was bad because that's where I'm most ticklish.

I giggled uncontrollably then started squirming.

"Bella just hold still." He said chuckling.

He finally put me on the car but his arm was still at my waist.

"Finally! It took you ages to be inside my baby!" Emmett said.

We all laughed.

"Dawn what are you doing here? I mean no offense." I said.

"Well, my parents enrolled me and Anissa at your school. Isn't that cool?" Dawn said.

"Yeah it's cool." I said. Edward's arm still at my waist.

"Yo peeps! We're here! Hala!" Emmett said.

We all stepped (jumped for my case) outside the jeep. Edward's arm still wrap around my waist.

"Captain! Practice!" I heard Mike say.

Captain is Edward's other nick name.

"Bye, lov-Bella." He said.

He was gonna say love again! He unwrapped his arms around my waist then blushed.

"What?" I said noticing his blushing.

"How long has it been there? I mean my arm around your-your waist?" He asked.

Aww… He look so cute!

"I don't know maybe when we were inside the jeep." I said blushing.

"Ok. Bye, lov-Bella. See you later." He said and he look quite pissed.

"Are you ok?" I said.

"Yeah." He said then took off.

Again! He was gonna say love! Three times… Cloud nine!

**AN: There you go! Hope you like it! Please review!**

**Aegv21**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Dear Readers, here's the 9****th**** chapter. Edward's POV yay! Hehehe…. Anyways, thanks for the great reviews! Really appreciate it (well, who wouldn't?). Please give more reviews. I'm trying desperately to get 100 reviews. But, hey! A girl can dream so I'm a girl and I can dream. Sorry if I'm pushing you guys (readers) I'll try to be better. :)**

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

God Edward! She isn't your girlfriend! She's just your best friend.

_The best friend who watched you swore you would never fall in love but you definitely fell in love with her!, _a tiny voice said in my mind.

I shook my head. No way!

Love? Love? Love! I was gonna say love to Bella as in LOVE!

I didn't realize where I was walking, man, I wasn't even looking! I suddenly bumped into a girl.

"Umph!" the girl said who I accidentally bumped into.

"Sorry." We said at the same time. This girl has a really beautiful voice.

I looked down then saw a gorgeous female.

She had a dark colored hair with a little mix of beige as highlights and have striking violet eyes and we were almost at the same height.

She smiled a crook smile that sent my heart to flutter. Who is this girl anyways? I have to admit she's gorgeous but Bella's beautiful. Great!

"I'm sorry I wasn't even looking to where I was going. I'm lost you know." She said.

"Oh! I should be the one sorry. I'm Edward by the way." I said giving out my hand.

"I'm Kelsey. Nice to meet you." Kelsey said shaking my hand.

I thought I was on cloud nine! Holding her hand. It's much more different than Bella's.

"So… uuh… You said you were lost." I said.

"Yes, pretty much!" she said smiling.

"Well, where are you heading anyways?" I said.

"Oh! I was going to meet the president of the student council! Do you know her? She's Isabella." Kelsey said.

"Yes. I know her. She's my best friend actually." I said.

"Oh! Can you umm… Show me where she is?" she said.

I smiled my dazzling smile, as Bella called it. Kelsey giggled. It was cute!

"Sure. C'mon!" I said. We walked silently sometimes our arms just accidentally brush each other.

I saw Bella recognizing her beautiful brown hair and pools of her brown eyes. Man! I'm stuck in two!

"Uh… Bella! Could you uhh… come over just a sec?" I said nervous. Kelsey noticed this and looked at me.

Bella walked in front of us.

"Oh hey! Who's this? Your other cousin?" Bella said then laughed.

"No actually a new friend." Kelsey said when I didn't answer.

"Oh!" Bella said looking uncomfortable.

"Kelsey by the way. Your Bella the president right?" Kelsey said.

"Yup. Want a tour at the school?" Bella said gladly.

"No thanks. I was wondering if Eddy would want me to show me around?" Kelsey said looking at me.

Eddy? Eddy? Well, that sounds kinda cute when she says it.

"Sure." I said.

Bella looked at me disbelieving. Wonder why? I mean I didn't mean to steal her tour guideness.

"Ok. Bye!" Bella said looking hurt.

Wonder what I did? Guess I just have to know later at lunch.

_LUNCH_

Me and Kelsey were walking down the hallways. Holding hand in hand like we were a couple or something but were just friends. I really like her though.

Kelsey was easy to be with. She's fun and understanding though I don't want to share my secrets. Only Bella's allowed to do that.

When we were in the cafeteria almost everything turned quiet and everyone looked at us. C'mon were just friends!

Kelsey just giggled. Her cute giggle!

"Let's grab some food." I told her while pulling her to the tray table.

Still the cafeteria was the same no one talking and everyone's looking at us.

I sighed.

Kelsey grabbed a salad and water. I did the same I insisted I pay for her but she declined. I guess I just have to accept.

I led her to my friends and best friend's table. God! It still the same! Can the people move? Of course my best friends moving so are my friends but not talking.

"Uhh… Bella could you tell them to go back the way they were?" I whispered to her.

"Why?" Bella said.

"Because it creeps me out!" I said.

"Oh! Okay." She said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Uhh… Can the Student Body be uhh… Can you guys please go back to the way they were?" Bella said with full of stuttering authority.

Eventually the whole Student body did what they were told. I sighed.

"Thanks." I said.

All my friends were looking at me then Kelsey. I could feel Kelsey begin to feel uncomfortable.

I didn't notice I was staring into her beautiful violet eyes. Both of us blushed slightly when someone cleared their throat.

"Uhh… Guys this is Kelsey. She's new here just like Roxy and Aidan. Kelsey this is Alice, Dawn, Anissa, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Roxy and Aidan. Edward this is Roxy and Aidan." Bella said.

I looked at her. I didn't notice there were some new people. Guess Kelsey's on my mind.

"Hiya!" Kelsey said.

"Hello." They all said.

"Welcome to Forks high! Roxy and Aidan." I said.

"Thanks." They said.

Roxy has black hair with violet highlights and is slender, pale complexion, and brown eyes. While Aidan, has blonde hair with beige highlights, prominent cheekbone, has sapphire blue eyes and sitting beside Bella which, I might add, is my usual seat.

"Well, Edward are you just gonna stand there or sit?" Kelsey said. I didn't know she had already taken her seat.

I looked at Aidan.

"Uhh… Aidan, that's my seat." I told him.

"Sorry. Bella said I could seat her-." He started but Bella cut him off.

"There are plenty of seats here Edward." Bella said looking at her plate.

"But that's usual seat I sit in!" I argued.

"Well, you can seat beside Kelsey." She argued back.

"Oh! So you choose the new guy over me, huh?" I said.

"Are you jealous?" she said standing up.

"I-"

Now that cut me off. Am I jealous? I mean, she's my best friend and I recently found out I have fallen in love with her.

So yes! I am JEALOUS of AIDAN! But I would never ever say that out loud!

"No! I'm not jealous. Why would I? It's not like I have a crush on you. You're my best friend for pete's sake!" I said. Half part of it was true. I love her I don't have a crush on her!

I think I saw pain cross her face but she immediately hide it.

"Oh! Well… I guess that's all we'd ever be, right?" Bella said.

She picked up her tray and bag then walked out saying, "I thought I was the only one allowed to call you Eddy."

I looked back at her then the whole cafeteria, I never noticed they were watching us.

"It's ok Edward. She'll come around." Kelsey said patting my back.

I heard someone or maybe someones harrumphed. I looked at my friends and say all of them in disbelief.

"So… Are you guys dating or not?" Alice said.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Yes." All of them said and then all of them stood up and walked out just like Bella did. What did I do?

"Don't think about them. They'll come around too." Kelsey said.

"I'm so glad I still have you. Other than my friends and my best friend." I said.

"There, there. Don't worry. You wanna hand out this Saturday?" she asked.

I thought guys are suppose to ask girls out and not the other way around.

But hey! I guess this is my chance to learn about her more.

"Sure." I said.

"Great! See you later. I gotta go to the bathroom." Kelsey said then kissed my cheeks.

I blushed then looked at the angel who was walking out the cafeteria.

**KPOV (Kelsey's POV)**

I have to find Bella. God! Edward's head over heels for her and she's too blind to see it! Well, lucky for me!

First time I bumped into Edward I know he would be up to my dream boy! And no one, and I mean NO ONE! Could ever stop me from getting him! Sure I'm nice but I can be snobby if I don't get what I want! And he's all that I want! Mike was right! Edward's a dream come true.

Mike surprisingly is one of my cousins. And he told me he really like this girl named Bella but he couldn't get a move because of Edward. I now know why!

Edward's gorgeous, handsome, a gentleman, and hot! FREAKING HOT! I guess I could throw off my mind on my current boyfriend because of him.

Ahh… There is Bella, crying her pretty heart out! Hah!

"Hi, Bella! OMG! Are you alright?" I said faking worried. I am nice but I shouldn't be nice to her! She's stealing my dream boy! Hell, I thought my boyfriend's my dream boy.

"Yes, I'm alright." She said. LIAR!

"I know why your sad. But can I ask you a favor?" I said sweetly.

She nodded. God! She's giving up so easily?

"I want you to ignore Edward. Never talk, never hold, never touch and never ever like! Got it?" I said threatening at first but sweet at the last.

"Wh-what? Why do you want me to do that?" she said. Pathetic!

I snorted.

"Because Edward need's someone better than you geek! I can be whatever he wants! Besides all you have is brains! I have brains and brawns!" I said.

"Oh really? You-you something!" she said.

I laughed.

"You can't even say the b word! Hahaha… Over all PATHETIC! That's why you are not good or better for him than me! I'm just helping you out." I said.

"Oh really? Helping me in-in what?" She said.

"Why getting your heart break, sweetie. He can break your itty bitty heart! He's too good for you and you know it!" I said.

"Yo-your right. I guess I'm just-just pushing myself for him to like me." She said sobbing.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I heard Edward say, I didn't know he arrived.

Bella looked at him then she ran away. Hah! Serves you right nerd! I could see Edward is going to stop her so I stopped him with my hand over his shoulder.

"Let her relax Edward. She needs time." I said comforting my dream boy.

"I suppose you're right. What happened?" he asked.

Time to lie.

"She slipped and then cried. I helped her get up." I said. That would Bella usually do. Trip or slip, get hurt or bruised and then cry, as Edward's description for me.

"Oh. That was really nice of you." Edward said hugging me. Yes! I got him!

**AN: Uh oh! Seems like Bella has new competition! And Edward's falling for Kelsey! Man! Kelsey's bad! Reviews please!**

**Anyways, Kelsey is Mike's cousin. Mike asked Kelsey to go study with him at school so he can get Bella and she can get hot Edward. She said yes even though she has a boyfriend. Yup! Evil little gal! Poor Bella. :(**

**Reviews! Reviews! And more REVIEWS!**

**Aegv21**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Dear Readers, I know my family's vacation totally created some slow updates so here's Chapter 10! Hurrah!**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

I knew it! I knew Edward's too good for me! I could never be his perfect match, his other half and his love. Oh why? Oh why, did I think we can be together despite our difference in appearance?

God, I've been so dumb! And this is the girl who every parents in this school doted because of my smarts and good character. I couldn't even believe they would say it in front of me while they're scolding their children.

I sighed. We could never be together.

Not even if I wanted to. But he would never wanted me! Just the way I wanted him.

I cried again. Oh why? Maybe Kelsey's right. I have to thank her. To thank her for giving me advice quickly. It hurts me this much when she said it what if he says it? Then it would be too much! It would kill me!

_Edward would never do that to you! He loves you but your just blind to see it! _A little voice inside my head said.

_No way! If he loves me he would just asked me out. DUH! _Another voice said.

_Well… He's shy. Don't you think every guys shy when they think about asking the girl of their dreams? _Ok, I named this voice Cuteness! She has a cute voice. Heh? I'm crazy.

_Edward is a confident guy! He's the captain and quarterback of the team. Duh! _Chit-chat said. Yup I named it chit-chat! I'm a crazy person.

"Bella, wait!" I heard Alice said. I can hear her footsteps along with more others.

I looked up and saw the whole gang. Well, except for Edward and Kelsey.

"Yo, dawg. What happened?" Emmett said.

"Nothing." I said hoping to convince them. But who would be convinced? I didn't even know what I look like!

"Nothing? Nothing? Really Bella, nothing?" Rosalie said.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I said.

"Ok but we're all gonna talk about it!" Roxy said.

Roxy is such a nice gal.

"Whoever did this to you we, Emmett, me and Edward, will beat him up! I'm sure it's that Newton kid right?" Aidan said. He's serious but really over protective.

"Sure we'll all talk about it." I said.

They all nodded and Alice as with Rosalie, Roxy, and Anissa led me to the bathroom. Dawn is too much of a tomboy to even know of make-up.

All four of them made me look fine again rather than my usual morning wake-up head.

I started to avoid Edward as much as possible. I ignored him all the way in biology. He was making me speak to him, making me laugh or smile. Though almost everything he does make me smile, laugh and talk. But maybe it's just out of pity.

I ran to Emmett's jeep where everybody was waiting. Me, Emmett, Dawn, Roxy and Anissa inside Emmett's car. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Aidan inside Rosalie's.

I sighed and we all went to Port Angeles to where we all gimmick and talk. I saw Edward laughing along with Kelsey and the whole football team.

He looked shocked that we were all going without him.

"Edward! Ride on Rose's car. My baby's full!" Emmett said.

I saw Edward going to Rosalie's car but was suddenly stopped by Kelsey. He looked at her for a moment before both of them walked on Emmett's window.

"I'll just tell my angel the directions of our gimmick place, k? She brought along her car, Em." Edward said smiling.

My angel? My angel? Oh yeah! Boo hoo for me! I looked down then felt a tear dropped over my lap.

I could feel someone's eyes on me. I wiped my tear away then looked up only to find Emmett's eyes on me full of concern. I thought for a moment it was Edward's. When I looked past him he was looking at Kelsey like she's the only person in this world and vice versa.

"You ok, Bells?" Emmett said. Edward's eyes shot up to me when he heard Emmett. I looked away from his gaze and looked at the window.

I mumbled a yes.

"Sure thing, Ed!" Emmett said while he closed the window.

Emmett started the car and we all drove off to our favorite place in Port Angeles, La Bella Italia…

**AN: Heh, there it is. Sad really I know! But don't cha worry everything will change. It's a Bella and Edward story after all.**

**I know it's short but it still has the emotions and feelings of our protagonist.**

**Reviews, Reviews and More Reviews! Need 'em and Want 'em!**

**Aegv21**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey guys sooo sorry that I didn't update much… :) But I'll try to…**

**School gets in the way… Hope you guys forgive me…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TWILIGHT 'coz if I do… The protagonist's name won't be BELLA it would be MY NAME!...**

_So far, so good Bella. You can do this… It's just a few shops away and then you're there… Everything's going to be fine… Right?_

I asked myself this. Would everything be fine after I tell all the girls about my problem? (Minus Kelsey, of course)

Emmett's car stood to a stop and I looked out my window and saw La Bella Italia. Our favorite meeting place. Wanna know why? Because:

It's where I bumped into Edward when I was new in town probably by the age of six

Where the other guys have their first dates (except me)

Where we always eat after Alice's non-stop shopping spree with a little "There's a SALE! A FREAKIN' SALE" which would startle everyone in the restaurant

And then there's the First EVER Hug I've received from Edward

We all went out of the car or jeep or truck or whatever Emmett's car is and went straight to La Bella Italia. I could feel my stomach go uneasy. It's like churning butter very fast then I heard a rumble.

Everybody chuckled while I blushed embarrassingly. Am I that hungry?

"Well somebody's hungry. By that I mean VERY HUNGRY! Thank god I wasn't the only one. Though I'm always the one talking about food and stuffing them on my mouth and talking and saying stupid stuff that I usually get hit in the head by Rosalie or Alice or Bella or Esme or… or… or…" Emmet trailed off.

"Yeah… Sure… Fine… Whatever… I'll just go take a sit over..." I trailed off looking for a seat that might be far away from the whole group so I can sulk by myself. "There" I pointed.

Just perfect! It was so far away they won't even see me. I ran as fast as I can to the seat then looked back at the group who just shrugged and sat on another table. Gosh Bella why are you even here?

_I don't know. Maybe I just wanna sulk and cry and sulk and cry and do nothing because… because… Edward doesn't care about me! *sniff**sniff* _Chit-chat said. **(AN: Y'all remember Chit-chat and cuteness right? 'coz they're back!)**

_Oh snoozles! Stop it! He LOVES YOU! He DOES! Now stop it before I- I- I- _Cuteness trailed off.

_I what? Huh? He NEVER LOVED ME! He DOESN'T LOVE ME! And he COULDN'T LOVE A GIRL WHO IS JUST PLAIN AND BORING AND A NERD!_ Chit-chat said.

Ok that was it! I am soo crazy that I even hurt myself inside my thoughts! Get a grip Bella! You're a strong independent woman who never backs down! Everyone knows that right? Right?

"Yup. Everyone knows that." Roxy said.

I jumped a little. Golly! She's just behind me? Ugh! Well I sleep talk and I dream day talk! Great, Just GREAT! NOT!

"Uhh… Hey! Didn't see you there. Umm… What d'you want?" I said nervously.

"I told you we were gonna talk about the problem. Remember?" she said.

I nodded not trusting my voice.

"So talk." She said in a stern voice.

"Well…" I started.

"Well?" she said.

"Can I have a mushroom ravioli please?" I said. Trying to avoid the conversation.

"What? Bella I need to know now!" she said.

"I… AM… HUNGRY!" I shouted. Let all your stubborn attitude out.

"Food can wait." She said.

"Food can but not stomachy!" I said.

"But-but-but." She said.

"But what?" I said hungry now, very, very hungry!

"FOOD LATER. TALK NOW!" She said as if talking to a two year old.

I grabbed the spoon and fork and rattle it on the table.

"FOOD!" I said whinning.

"Let the baby eat her food Rox. Let the baby eat her food." Emmett said while laughing.

"Shut up! Shut up!" I said then stood up.

"Well if no one is gonna feed me? I will fee for myself!" I said walking out of the door then went straight to starbucks. Oh STARBUCKS! I know you can feed me!

**AN: Sorry if this is all I've got my brain is out and dry! Please I need an idea what's gonna come up next. If you don't review and send an idea… I cannot continue writing anymore! I lost inspiration! WAAH! **

**Bye! Please review!**


End file.
